plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Vanquish
Team Vanquish is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville where the plant and zombie factions battle each other for battlefield supremacy. The two factions can have up to 12 players each, creating a total of 24 players possible in one game of it. Description Plants and Zombies face off in a competition to be the first to vanquish 50 opponents. Scoring *Every Vanquish scores one point for the player's team. *Every revival removes a point from the opponent's team. *50 points are required to win. Gameplay and Baseball Star teamworking in action]] Team Vanquish is based upon the aspect of two teams battling out to control the battlefield. Teamwork is practically required in this game mode. Considering how it is easy to get vanquished while alone, the player should avoid straying too far from a group, especially one with a healer. Some classes are more ideal for being alone than others, such as the Chomper, but they are easier to vanquish by the enemy team. Strategies *'Do not be cannon fodder!' If you have a hard time avoiding getting vanquished, try another class or approach. Staying near a group of allies helps avoid being vanquished, and allows you to have some support should a group of the enemy approach. *'Strength in numbers.' Teaming up with one or two allies will allow you to be more powerful than without them. Should one person be a healer, the whole group benefits from healing in between skirmishes. However, all members should be weary of multi-kill abilities like Chili Bean Bomb. *'Pick the ideal class.' If you prefer not to have allies, using the Chomper or All-Star would be a smart call. If you do not like battling, using a more supportive class is suggested. Chompers are particularly useful due to some of their kills being unrevivable, which can guarantee points. For the zombies side, Cozmic Brainz has an attack that makes plants unrevivable, but is difficult to pull off in tandem. *'Surprise!' Attacking enemies first provides a strategic advantage, and can allow any class to take down any enemy. Camping allows you to keep an area effectively enemy-free, assuming they never expect you. *'Attack from a safe distance. '''If you have trouble getting out of tough situations, or lose health easily, find some cover. When the time is safe, either get back into the action, or stay behind and get some kills from the shadows. *'REVIVES!!!:' Reviving is crucial. Reviving any fallen allies will remove a point from the opponent's score. You shouldn't revive someone when opponents are aiming for you, giving them a free point. Choosing who to revive is important. Sunflowers and Scientists are also recommended to have on any team, as they can heal teammates to prevent vanquishes from happening, and can revive teammates faster. *'Vanquish from above! '''Attacking enemies from high ground such as edges or towers is a good idea, however, it's best you do this if near allies. As you can be focused on the enemies, and the nearby allies can help protect you, and, (if some are Scientists) heal all nearby. Trivia *It shows a Commando Pea, a Power Chomper, an Ice Cactus, a Metal Petal, a Marine Biologist, an Electrician, a Baseball Star and a Camo Ranger on the screenshot of Team Vanquish, even while being ready to play. pl:Bitwa drużynowa Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville